Savannah: The Beginning
by African Feline
Summary: A young lioness named Savannah has a happy life with her family in her 'pride' but tragedy strikes them and soon Savannah must leave. She flees to the Pride Lands, only to encounter much more...
1. Prolouge

**Savannah - Chapter 1 **

It was a hot summers day and Suhala was watching her five cubs play at the waterhole. She waited for her husband, Baba, to return from his patrol. Savannah was the eldest of the cubs, the second eldest was Kiume, then Ndogo and fianlly her two sisters: Usiku and Jua.

They all ran around, chasing each other with determination, feeling free and happy. Jua didn't last long, she never did. She panted as she walked over to Suhala and sat with her.

"Mom? I'm hungry..." she moaned. "Is there any zebra left?"

"Jua, honey, you didn't want any zebra this morning and now that it's gone you want some. To be honest, I wasn't surprised this would happen." explained Suhala, which disappointed Jua.

"Aww man! But... can you go hunting again?"

"Maybe later... I'm sleepy and I can't leave you guys alone."

"But Savannah will watch us," insisted Jua. "You said she was old enough."

"She is," agreed Suhala, "But I'm sleepy. Maybe when your father returns from his patrol."

"That's gonna take forever!"

"What is?" it was Jua's twin sister, Usiku.

"For dad to return from his patrol. I'm hungry, aren't you?" asked Jua.

"Nah, not really." replied Usiku, shrugging her shoulders. "But maybe Ndogo has some of his bugs left from his collection?"

"YUCK! Who eats bugs?!"

"I do." A small bird popped up behind them and then spoke again. "So don't critisize them." The angry bird then flew away. Ndogo, Kiume and Savannah had just heard and were then laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny." Jua grunted.

~O~

After a while, Baba had returned with some meat in his mouth.

"You caught some?" gasped Jua happily, already nipping on the carcass.

"Calm down, I need to set it down first!" chuckled Baba. He then set it down and all five cubs galloped up to it, eating and digging their faces into the meat.

"I'm surprised dad actually caught something this time," said Savannah. "With all that mane..."

"There's nothing wrong with hunting with mane on!" argued Baba. "I bet you just found it lying on the ground after a cheetah hunted it or something." assumed Suhala.

"OK. I kind of did... maybe," Baba admitted. The family raised an eyebrow.

"You did, didn't you?" they all said in unison.

"OK. I did. Better?"

After stuffing themselves with meat, the family prepared to sleep in the den. Baba lay on the edge, and in between him and Suhala lay Usiku and Jua - as they were the youngest.

Savannah lay some distance away from them, right at the back where she was warm, comfortable and protected. Across from her lay her two brothers - Ndogo and Kiume.

They both purred and snored and did everything Savannah hated. "Good thing I don't sleep with them." she said. There was a light in the cave. She turned around and found an old fire-fly stuck to the cave. It looked dead, but still had a source of light coming from it. A weak light.

"Take it off!" yelled Jua from between Suhala and Baba. "It's hurting my eyes."

"OK OK! No needa be rude!" complained Savannah and pressed it with her paw so the light would go out. It took seconds before the light faded and the family were asleep.

* * *

**AN: **So this was chapter 1! Please checkout my profile for more info on the characters. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be coming soon! Please don't put any negative comments. If I did a mistake, PM me please.

*****Read My Profile before asking questions about me or the story please!******

Thanks for reading! There will be more soon!

Name meanings: (Only because I didn't mention them on my Profile)

**Jua - "Sun"**

**Kiume - "Male"**

**Ndogo - "Small"**

**Baba - "Father"**

**Usiku - "Moon"**


	2. Arguments

**Savannah - Chapter 2 **

The next morning, Suhala and Savannah were out hunting and Baba was in charge of the cubs.

"Dad, Is it true that lions eat all the cubs?" asked Ndogo randomly.

"Well, only if... well..." Baba couldn't explain. He didn't want to scare the cubs, but he also wanted them to know the truth. "Only if you tresspass on their land or if they take over. But nothing will happen to you cubs, I'll protect you."

"Can the lions eat us too?" Usiku asked. "As in.. girls?"

"They can eat any cub, Usiku. But if they're over a year old, they're safe. Like Savannah and your mother and me. But we'd have to fight them first." explained Baba.

"Savannah can't even fight." teased Kiume. "She's such a baby. She yelled at me 'cause I stepped on her paw!"

"I agree." agreed Ndogo.

"Ndogo, I bet you're only agreeing with Kiume because he's a boy," Usiku was rather smart. It didn't take her five seconds to figure out something. Sometimes, Usiku was even smarter than her parents, but most of the time her parents were smarter - experience of course. "You always agree with Kiume."

"Yeah! That's true!" butted in Jua, who stepped beside her sister.

"I bet Jua's only sticking up for you because you're a girl." said Kiume, thinking he had out-smarted his younger sister. "No!" gasped Jua, annoyed that he was right.

"It's because... um... she is right. But to prove it, I can side with you."

"Jua? Oh my days..." said Usiku, pawing her head. "You didn't... just forget it." The young cub rolled her eyes and looked to the distance.

"Looks like your mother and sister are returning... with some wildebeest." said Baba as he walked over to them.

"Yay!" Jua ran over to them, admiring at how much meat they had caught. Her mouth began watering. She was so busy focusing she didn't hear what anyone was saying.

"HELLO!" It was Savannah, yelling into her younger sister's face. "Earth to Jua!"

"Oh! Um...what?"

"I was going to say that we're eating inside the cave! Everyone's inside but you, and mother told me to fetch you." said Savannah. "What were you staring at anyway?"

"Oh! Nothing! I was just thinking about the meat."

Savannah rolled her eyes and led her younger sister to the carcass.

After spending hours of eating the family were amazed at how much meat was devoured.

"I've never eaten so much meat," said Kiume, burping.

"Kiume!" scolded Suhala.

"Sorry," he said, pulling on a toothy smile.

"You never eat meat, Kiume. You always love to suckle." chuckled Savannah.

"Umm... Past tense. I _ Loved_ to suckle. But now I'm a full grown lion! It's Ndogo, Usiku and Jua that Love to suckle!" argued Kiume.

"Actually, Usiku doesn't like to suckle. I had problems feeding her when she was young. There was nothing wrong with me, but it was always a battle to get your sister to eat." explained Suhala.

"See? I don't suckle. You do." Usiku pawed her older brother's nose and brushed her tail under his chin in an insulting manner. Or at least Kiume seemed to think so.

"Shut up!" he yelled and walked over and sat next to Ndogo. "They're brats, aren't they?" he whispered.

Ndogo nodded in agreement, giggling and laughing. "They sure are!" he said aloud.

"What?" Savannah grunted.

"Mom, they're talking about us!" Jua cooed.

"Snitch." said Kiume as he snarled towards his sister.

"Did you just see that dad?" Usiku said hoping her father would scold them.

"Yup." Baba exhaled. "All of it." Baba was tired of his cubs' constant feud towards each other and the fact that him and Suhala had to persistantley stop them. Savannah, Usiku and Ndogo weren't the problem - it was Jua and Kiume that never got along, despite their family relationship.

"When will this end?" moaned Savannah.

"Right now. You cubs need to head to bed." Suhala said, leading the cubs to awe and disappointment.

"All your fault," whispered Kiume as he walked beside Jua and nudged her.

"OW! Why are you nudging me?!" Jua yelled out purposely so her parents would hear.

* * *

**AN:** So this was chapter 1! Please checkout my profile for more info on the characters. I hope you liked it!

The next chapter will be coming soon! Please don't put any negative comments. If I did a mistake, PM me please.

*****Read My Profile before asking questions about me or the story please!******

Thanks for reading! There will be more soon!

Name meanings: (Only because I didn't mention them on my Profile)

**Jua - "Sun"**

**Kiume - "Male"**

**Ndogo - "Small"**

**Baba - "Father"**

**Usiku - "Moon"**


End file.
